villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Quentin (Michael Vey)
Quentin is the secondary antagonist of the Michael Vey book series by Richard Paul Evans. He is the leader of the group of Elgen Glows. He has the power to create electromagnetic pulses, which damage and shut off machinery. He works with the Elgen Corporation. History Past Not much is known about Quentin's past except that he was one of the 17 children accidentally granted electrical powers upon birth by a malfunctioning experimental machine. It can be assumed that his parents were killed by Hatch and he was "rescued" by the Elgen at an early age. ''The Prisoner of Cell 25'' Quentin is introduced in the first book as the most popular of the Glows at Elgen. He is kind and hospitable towards the other Glows, especially Tara. When Michael comes to rescue the kidnapped Taylor, Quentin flees. ''Rise of the Elgen'' Quentin forms a rivalry with fellow Glow Torstyn, though it is frowned upon by Hatch. Hatch names Quentin the head of the youths, but has Torstyn answer only to him. Quentin and the others go to Peru to learn the workings of the Elgen Starxource plant, where they reside. After Michael is captured, Quentin and the others go to mock him. Michael verbally fends them off. Later, during his escape, Michael throws a lightning ball at an observation booth where Hatch and the Glows are. Quentin escapes. ''Battle of the Ampere'' Quentin aids Hatch in overthrowing the Elgen board and taking over the Ampere, and Hatch names him second in command of the Elgen Corporation. The Ampere ''is later destroyed by Michael. ''Hunt for Jade Dragon After the destruction of the Ampere, Quentin and the others take up residence on the Faraday. He is later sent by Hatch to the Taiwanese Starxource plant to guard the captured Jade Dragon. While there, Michael attacks and frees her, and a reformed Nichelle defeats and briefly tortures him and Tara. ''Storm of Lightning'' As a result of the attack on the Taiwanese plant, Hatch sentences Captain Welch to death. Quentin, being Welch's friend, refuses to let that happen. He talks the other youths into rebelling against Hatch, who told them that they are superior to humans despite the fact that he himself is a human. Quentin frees Welch. Quentin later helps Hatch conquer the small island nation of Tuvalu and enslave its people. Hatch renames the nation "The Hatch Islands" and names Quentin king, only answering to him. However, Hatch discovers Quentin's plan and arrests him and the other youths. Quentin is sentenced to have his tongue cut out and be imprisoned in a monkey cage in the Hatch Islands' zoo. When Quentin retaliates, he is sent to the dreaded Cell 25 for torture before his sentence is carried out. ''Fall of Hades'' In Fall of Hades, Quntin is released from Cell 25 and thrown into a monkey cage with nothing but a small loincloth. Hatch forces the people to throw fruit at him. Quentin is later rescued by Welch and the Electroclan, and he reluctantly joins them in their fight. ''Michael Vey: The Final Spark'' Quentin appears in the final book as a minor hero. Having been freed by Welch and the Electroclan, he helps Welch, Tara, and Torstyn steer away the Joule from the island of Hades. He uses his EMP power to destroy the Joule's signal, so Hatch can't track him down. After he and the Electroclan are captured, he and the others are given a choice: throw a brick at Carl Vey, the resistance leader and Michael's father, or die in the rat bowl. Quentin and the others rebel against Hatch by throwing bricks at him, and is overjoyed when Michael returns and blasts Hatch into ashes. It is unknown if he remained part of the Electroclan, or he split up and went his separate ways. Personality Quentin is polite and sophisticated towards his fellow Glows (excluding the Electroclan) and the Elgen. He tries to keep up a clean reputation and only gets violent when necessary. Despite this, he sees humans as a lower species due to his power and hopes to one day exterminate them all. However, he redeems his evilness when he is indebted to the heroes. Appearance Quentin is described as being very handsome, with blonde hair and a thin beard. Trivia *He is sometimes described as Michael's dark opposite. *He is the most popular of the Elgen youths, making the other boys jealous and the girls have crushes on him. Category:Male Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Monarchs Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Imprisoned Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Mongers Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Betrayed Category:Supremacists Category:Teenagers Category:Genocidal Category:In Love Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Redeemed